Misery Falls For Its Company
by Ilse'sPurpleSummer
Summary: What happens when the two most rejected MIOBI characters meet up? Lauren is vulnerable and Razor is a good listener. Story is better than the summary, believe me. Set after "The Great Wall"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Don't own MIOBI

A/N: The idea of Lauren and Razor came to me after the scene in "The Great Wall" when Kaylie and Carter kiss. I thought "there goes Lauren's chance." then I thought about Razor, the other rejected character, and what would happen if they met while they were both sad and vulnerable? Hence my story.

Razor sighed as he walked towards the Pizza Shack, hoping that he wouldn't see Damon or Emily tonight. He stopped, surprised to see a snazzy car in the parking lot. He was even more surprised when he saw the driver. It was that blond girl, the snotty one, from the Rock. She was just sitting there in her car, and when he looked closer he could see that she was crying. He stopped and knocked on her window. She started, then rolled it down.

"What do you want?" she snapped. He stared at her, unfazed.

"Are you okay?" She snorted.

"Clearly, I'm not okay," she mumbled. "God, what am I even doing here? I have to go."

"Wait!" She stopped, looking at him. "I'm a good listener," he offered. She stared him down for a moment.

"Get in," she said. He walked around the car and got in the passengers seat. She turned to look at him.

"I fell in love with Carter Anderson when I was 13," she began. Razor just looked into her eyes, his gaze steady. "Then he fell for Kaylie, my best friend. They dated in secret for almost a year... when she told me I felt so betrayed. Then that kegger..." she trailed off. Her eyes filled with tears again. Razor reached over and gently placed a hand over hers. She took a deep breath.

"I was angry at my father. He was angry at Kaylie and he was drunk. We had sex and it was awful. Then he still chose Kaylie and I started to hate her. It became this huge competitive thing between us. Then Carter came to stay at my house. When I found out he and Kaylie were back together, I realized I didn't hate her. I hated myself," Lauren finished, her eyes teary again. Razor sat back, a little surprised by the way she'd opened up to him.

"You must think I'm a slut," Lauren mumbled. Razor glanced over at her.

"No," he said finally. "You're not. You sound like a normal teenager caught in a bad situation." She looked over at him, her greenish-brown eyes sad.

"Lauren, you're a beautiful, talented, smart girl," he said softly. "Why are you wasting your time on a guy who treated you badly?" Lauren looked over at him again.

"I don't know," she said. "I really don't." She glanced at her watch.

"Listen, thank you for listening to me," she said. "It really means a lot. And for all the things you said." Razor smiled, then leaned over and pressed his lips against hers gently, just for a moment.

"If you ever need to talk again, you can usually find me here," he said softly. He got out of the car and walked into the Shack. Lauren touched her lips, wondering what the hell had just happened- and why she had liked it.

Okay _so here it is- the unlikely pairing of two lonely people. I chose to show the softer and more vulnerable side of Lauren here. Let me know what you think. Was originally a one-shot, but there's room for a multi-chapter story if that's what you want! _


	2. Chapter 2

Kaylie glanced at the door again.

"Kay, are you alright? This is like the third time you've looked at the door in 30 seconds," Emily said. Kaylie shook herself mentally and turned to Emily.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, her voice upbeat. Emily narrowed her eyes at her, and she relented.

"Lauren found out about me and Carter last night," she confessed. Understanding dawned on Emily's face.

"I would imagine she won't be too happy," Emily murmured. Kaylie shook her head. Suddenly the door opened and Lauren walked in. Kaylie watched her. Her gait was relaxed and casual, her face serene. Emily and Kaylie glanced at each other, confused.

"She looks... fine," Emily said slowly. "Better than fine, actually." Kaylie nodded as Lauren put her bag down and made her way over to them.

"Hey girls," she said cheerily. Kaylie and Emily glanced at each other again, their confusion intensifying.

"Hey, Lauren," Emily said cautiously. Lauren began stretching, reaching her arms up as high as she could.

"Lo, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you about me and Carter right away," Kaylie said, figuring she should just get it over with. Lauren turned to her, a small smile on her face.

"It's fine, Kay. I totally understand why you didn't," she said. "I'm fine with it. And I'm not going to kick Carter out." Kaylie narrowed her eyes at Lauren. Something was different. Instead of her usual wide-eyed innocent act she pulled while trying to lie, she seemed really sincere.

"You're sure you're okay?" Kaylie said. Lauren rolled her eyes.

"Look, Kay. I meant what I said in LA. You're my best friend. And I want you to be happy," she said. Her voice sounded completely sincere, and she looked Kaylie right in the eyes as she spoke.

"Hey Em, could I talk to you a sec?" she continued. Emily glanced up, surprised.

"Uh... sure Lauren," she said, following her to a corner of the gym. They stopped, and Lauren turned to face Emily, her face a little flushed.

"Look, yesterday when I found out about Carter and Kaylie, I went to Pizza Shack to talk to him, but instead I sat in my car. Then Razor turned up and we talked about what happened, and he was just so sweet..." Lauren stopped to catch her breath. "Listen, would it be okay with you if I asked him out?" Emily stared at her, a little shocked.

"Razor? Really? I mean, its totally fine with me, we were never an item or anything. But I didn't think he was your type." Lauren shrugged.

"Maybe I'm so miserable when it comes to boys because I never looked past Carter," she mused. "I'd like to get to know Razor, at least as a friend." Emily smiled.

"Well he's a really sweet guy," she said. "Good luck." Lauren smiled.

"Thanks, Em," she said.

_Coming up: Lauren asks Razor out, Kaylie and Carter talk about something important. _


	3. Chapter 3

Soooooo... you're all gonna hate me, but I'm discontinuing the series. Because honestly, I'm a Lauren/Carter shipper. I think Kaylie has been massively annoying the second half of the season, and she no longer deserves Carter, whereas Lauren has loved Carter faithfully. So yeah, I'm gonna stop. Sorry!


End file.
